Unique Creations Salon
The Unique Creations Hair Salon is a local salon owned by the Hickman family. It has been around for years since it was owned by Renee Hickman. History Renee Hickman worked at the salon originally called C.J.'s at the age of 18. She trained as a hairdresser under the watchful eye of C.J. and became a member of the staff until C.J.'s death. After C.J.'s death, Renee found out he left the salon to her. She changed the salon name to Renee's. The salon became a hot top spot and celebrities and everyday women got to the salon to get their hair done by Renee. In the 1970's, after the passing of her sister, Renee adopted her three nieces; Rhonda, Monica, and Sasha as their guardian. Renee's middle niece, Monica worked with aunt part-time at the salon after schools. When Renee's eldest niece, Rhonda became pregnant at 17, she worked at the salon to support the baby. After beginning college in the late 70's, Monica dropped out due to being unhappy. On the advice of Renee, Monica attended beauty college to train as a hair stylist. After beauty college, Monica went back to work at the salon full-time. Monica's three daughters; Eva, Dominique, and Tanzie often hang out at the salon. Eva worked at the salon after getting her AA Degree in Cosmetology at Los Angeles College. In Sisterly Love: Back Together Again, Tanzie Rollins became a top hair stylist. Renee Hickman's illness In 2006, Renee Hickman suffered an stroke, causing her to retire from styling and not be able to run the salon. Renee's nieces, Rhonda Hickman-Clark and Monica Hickman-Rollins to take over the salon as co-managers. Services Design Cuts & Styling *Design Cut & Style - $67 and up *Men's Cut - $47 and up *Deva Cut, Treatment & Style - $125 and up *Fringe Trim - $10 and up *Blow Dry/Style - $45 and up *Deva Set - $45 and up *Special Occassion Styling - Hair Coloring *Root Touch Up Tint - $75 and up *Semi/Demi Permanent Color - $75 and up *Nectaya Ammonia Free Color - $85 and up *Partial Highlight - $105 and up *Custom Highlight - $145 and up *Full Highlight - $165 and up *Ombre - $180 and up *Balayage / Hair Painting - per consultation *Deva Pintura (curly hair highlight) - per consultation *Special Effects/Creative Coloring - per consultation *Corrective Coloring - per consultation $85 and up Treatments *Kerastase Express Treatment - $35 and up *Goldwell Treatment - $25 *Olaplex Treatment - per consultation *Scalp Treatment - $25 Texture *Permanent Wave - $125 and up *Iron Perm - $150 and up *Digi Perm - $350 and up *Anti-Curl Service - per consultation *Curl Reduction - per consultation *Chemical Relaxer - per consultation *Anti Frizz Treatment by Yuko - $350 and up *Kerasilk Keratin Smoothing - $350 and up *Hair Extensions - $950 & up hair included *Hair Replacement & Hair Integration - per consultation *Feather Extensions - $10/feather or $30/bundle Makeup *Makeup - $95 and up *Airbrush Makeup - $125 and up Staff Current Staff: *Renee Hickman - Owner *Monica Rollins - Co-manager and Hairdresser *Rhonda Hickman - Co-manager and Hairdresser *Zack Collinson - Hair Stylist *Eva Rollins - Hair Stylist *Dominique Rollins - Hair Stylist *Emma Kerrigan - Hair and Make-Up Artist *Chanel Former Staff *Ellie Clark - Manicurist *Kylie Smith - Make-up Artist Clients *Jasmine Freeman - Actress, singer, and model. *Leslie Porter - Singer *Alicia Alcott - Singer Notes *Not only fictional celebrities visit the salon, but so does real-life celebrities. *Monica Rollins and her older sister, Rhonda took over the business of the salon as co-managers after their aunt, Renee suffered a stroke. *Monica's daughters; Eva, Dominique, and Tanzie sometimes hang out at the salon in the Sisterly Love series. *The salon was burned down in -. *Eva Rollins gave birth to her fourth daughter, Kiera at the salon. Category:Locations